<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>睡前牛奶 by tobelean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860737">睡前牛奶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean'>tobelean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobelean/pseuds/tobelean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果幼年的dante和vergil出走去寻找父亲，又会发生什么？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔像一阵飓风一样撞进淋浴室。</p><p>但丁错愕地站在门口。良好的视力告诉他，他的兄长看起来很反常。维吉尔怎么可能允许他的身上脏成这样，简直不敢想象。他低下头闻闻自己的衣服。黑色的衬衣上沾了不知名的液体——那是刚才维吉尔撞到他身上的结果。年轻的半魔凭借灵敏的嗅觉分辨出了血液的腥气和某种奇怪的膻臊。那气味有点熟悉。水流的声音蓦地从门内传出来，他猜维吉尔一定是把那个可怜的开关一下子掀到了底。</p><p>“维吉！花洒要慢点打开，不然杰斐逊太太会生气的！”</p><p>杰斐逊太太是他们的房东，一个信誓旦旦说自己的祖先参加过某个大国的建立的女人。她因此遵循伟大祖先的见解，时常咒骂商业毁了世界，所以坚持不换掉老旧的淋浴开关，以抵制商人们的暴利。但不管怎么说，她还是一个好心的人，愿意让两个孩子住在这里，尽管他们的房租要比其他住客多上一点。</p><p>但没人回答他。</p><p>但丁用手指捻着棉质的布料，努力回忆这古怪气味的名称。没被骟过的老公羊，翻出白眼珠的死鱼，滋生蛆虫和苍蝇的腐肉，酒吧暗巷里的呕吐物和尿液，在躁动的春天一簇一簇开放的小白花。</p><p>嘶啦——</p><p>这件昨天才在维吉尔的坚持下换上的衣服成了碎片。他的眼睛失去焦距，手掌缓慢地按上浴室的门。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔站在花洒下。冷水像一场他迫切需要的暴雨，猛烈地打在他的皮肤和破碎的衣服上。他撕掉身上所有的布料，光着身子让水流更彻底地冲刷自己，冲刷这具洁白的毫无瑕疵的身体。他弯下腰清洁自己，白色的浊液从大腿内侧滑落。流水并不能洗净一切，他的嗅觉还在提醒他发生了什么。维吉尔用手指去触碰一块皮肤，听到它的尖叫，不是这样的，一切都不是这样的。他握紧了手，连皮带肉地撕掉鲜血淋漓的一块。</p><p> </p><p>在生日的前一夜，维吉尔做了个决定。他找出小行李箱把自己的诗集、几件衣服和一些钱收拾了进去，然后扫视了一圈自己的成果，拔出阎魔刀斩开了空间。那是个很稳定的裂缝。他为自己的对阎魔的使用感到满意，并相信等他找到父亲，也会从对方那里得到对他进步的夸奖。下一秒他跳了进去，感觉到腰上多了一道牵扯的力量。</p><p>他狼狈地趴在地上，小行李箱掉在两米远的地方。</p><p>“但丁，放我起来！”他气得涨红了脸。</p><p>始作俑者死死地用身体压住他。维吉尔试图把他撞下去，而但丁巧妙地钳制了他的发力点。他从不知道这个弟弟还有这样的怪力和判断力，毕竟在他们无数次的争斗中，赢的人总是他。</p><p>于是他咬紧了牙，拧断了自己的小臂，把阎魔送进他兄弟的背侧。来自魔界的武器不会因为刺入血肉而轻易停下，断掉的手臂只能任凭刀锋在重力的作用下继续下坠，结果是他们两个一起被串在了刀刃上动弹不得，像两只被残忍的幼童串起来的昆虫。</p><p>但丁在他耳边哭着喊疼，让维吉尔在肉体的疼痛之外又多了一重烦躁。他说维吉尔，你不能这样离开我。他组织着语言安慰这个感情丰富的弟弟。他已经哭得开始打嗝了，麻烦的小孩。他不是很擅长做这件事。他一向是情绪更内敛的那个。</p><p>“我不会离开你的，”他许诺，“我们一起去找父亲。”</p><p>“真的？”但丁把眼泪蹭在了他的衣服上。</p><p>“我保证。”好吧，但但丁一定得负责洗衣服。</p><p>在他哄弟弟的时间里，刀刃已经因为过强的自愈能力长在了他们的骨骼和血肉里。这可真难办。他只好继续哄着但丁忍耐拔刀的痛苦。出乎他的意料，这次但丁停止了哭泣，利落地拔出了那柄日本刀。他爬起来，从弟弟的手里接过他的刀。血液在地上滴落出一连串漂亮的弧形轨迹。他开始觉得自己是不是被耍了。</p><p>等到他们租下一间家庭旅馆，搬进去之后，但丁兴奋地在屋里东跑西跑，甚至还点了披萨外卖。第二天清晨的光从窗帘合不上的缝隙里穿过来，他醒来发现但丁枕着他的肚子睡得正香。这下他彻底确信自己被耍了。</p><p>但丁总是太吵，在他们不得不与恶魔战斗的时候又搞出太多不必要的破坏。修理费用让他头大，他干脆甩开但丁，一个人出去到处逛逛。同时但丁的追踪技巧也愈发高超，这成了他们兄弟俩新的较量方式。不过他有更省力的方式，比如像现在，趁着但丁去买最爱的草莓圣代打开空间缝隙。哦，草莓味，真是糟糕的品味。</p><p>他遭遇了一场伏击。尽管从离开家以来，他已经习惯了来自魔界的突然袭击，但这次的对手棘手到让他几乎战败。</p><p>他躺在地上，胸口剧烈的起伏着。不间断的攻击让他疲惫不堪，反复的受伤和自愈也在消耗他的体力。阎魔就在他的手边，但他脱力的手暂时无法再握住熟悉的刀。</p><p>他有点后悔甩开但丁一个人出来寻找父亲，起码有另一个人在，他的体力不会消耗得如此彻底。他索性静静等待体力的恢复。虽然这场恶战发生在一个偏僻巷子里，而且唯一的一盏灯也在刚才的混战中被他打碎了，眼前的天空依旧因为城市彻夜的灯火而发出荧光。真糟糕，这下他连数星星打发时间都做不到了。</p><p>“嗨！孩子，你还好吗？”有谁在问他。</p><p>他听到脚步声并迅速判断出来人大概穿了一双昂贵的皮鞋，但他不太想动。他还没有恢复到足以站起来的地步。</p><p>“你还好吗？”男人走到他面前，俯身又重复了一遍。</p><p>半魔的视力让维吉尔即便在昏暗的光线下也能勉强看清询问者的模样。他穿着一身得体的定制西装，犹豫地凑近似乎要来确认维吉尔还是否活着。</p><p>所以他决定好好回答。“我只是太累了。”</p><p>对方离他太近了，他甚至能闻到须后水的柑橘味。他的一条胳膊被抬起来，这让维吉尔觉得不适。</p><p>“您可以不用担心我。我很快就会好的。”</p><p>“是吗？”西服男人露出一个滑稽的笑容，“我知道一些好方法能帮你恢复。”</p><p>现在维吉尔宁愿浪费一点刚刚恢复的体力把自己往旁边多移动一点了。“不必了，谢谢您的好意。”</p><p>男人感兴趣地挑起眉看他费力的挪动，“没什么需要感谢的。孩子，你只是需要营养。”</p><p>他脱下手工西服的外套，像从办公室回到家里休息一样自然。维吉尔不明白这个男人在想什么，但他的理智在警告他远离。然后他的世界黑了下去，被橘子的味道淹没。</p><p>他被打开，以一种慢条斯理的态度。包裹着他的衣物被剥掉，他还以踢击，被握住脚踝细细品尝。陌生的触感沿着小腿的线条向上爬行。他想起在小小的花园里，蚜虫是如何有耐心地蛀空一朵未来得及开放的白玫瑰。</p><p>虫洞深入苍白的花瓣，粘腻地舔舐过柔软的灵魂，然后如预期成功到达沉睡的花心。它贪婪地侵入一个秘密，鲸吞每株植物酝酿的梦想，蚕食每个骨朵盛放的未来。</p><p>为什么是橘子呢？他想起母亲放在在床头的橘子。他有极坏的睡眠，总是在半夜醒来沉默地盯着天花板。母亲会提前剥开一个橘子放在他枕边。那气味是凉的，如水的甜意。第二天醒来，他洗漱完毕去找那段前夜的安眠曲，而但丁已经提前一步把橘子塞进了嘴。</p><p>维吉尔不是那类缺少常识的家伙。他知道他在遭遇什么。一个人未经允许而把性器送进另一个人的体内，这是一场单方面的侵犯。他的躯体，他的自尊，他天真的权利，他直白的野心，所有的一切被一根阴茎捅穿。裂纹蔓延到他的神经、骨骼、肌肉，最后是皮肤，他被从内部整个地打碎了。他感到自己掉进了狂暴的漩涡。大海以埋葬船只为乐，而他仅仅被钉在一块破舢板上，和朽木一起被撕得粉碎。</p><p>他的意识上浮。蜜橘的果肉腐烂，表皮干枯，布满绿色或者白色的霉斑。它已经坏掉了。</p><p>他听到有人响亮地吹了一声口哨。埋在他体内抽插的东西软了下来。他用力地撞了一下，从滑落的外套后找回自己的视线。</p><p>“嘿！伙计，”几个看起来非常壮实的男人不知道什么时候出现在了这里，“这可是我们的地盘。”</p><p>维吉尔生平第一次这么期待什么人的帮助。他讨厌像但丁那样总是大声呼叫着让谁来解围。当然，这个“谁”一般来说总是他。</p><p>现在，他身上的男人只是不动声色地发问：“你们想要什么？”</p><p>那帮新来的挤着眼睛，“分享可是美德，尤其是在你品尝的似乎是一道特别可口的甜点的时候。”</p><p>“不！”维吉尔听到一声可怖的尖叫。在察觉到喉咙里的血味之后，他忽然意识到那是谁的声音。他喊破了自己的声带。</p><p>“当然。”先来者退出他的身体，穿好衣服，并捡起外套，主动退到一边。</p><p>克洛诺斯手持他母亲铸造的镰刀阉割了他父亲的权威。阳具被丢入大海，溅起的泡沫里，阿芙洛狄忒袒露她的乳房。性原始的冲动里诞生的子嗣本该是爱。而他只是被折断，在一场狂乱的祭祀里，担当被分食的牺牲。</p><p>他被轮换着插入，口腔被填满。唾液混着精液滑落脖颈，打湿胸前。有人射在了他的侧脸上，腥膻的味道滴进眼睛、耳廓和头发。没关系，没关系，你不可使一地碎片再度破碎。</p><p>他被翻了个身。另一端的巷口落在他的眼珠里。彩色的灯牌用花体字写着大甩卖，车灯流过街道，流入城市的每一个角落，供给彻夜的光明，这座城市夸耀的不眠的光明。</p><p>西装男人点起一支烟，远远地靠在墙上欣赏他，欣赏一头羔羊被屠宰时的表情。</p><p>维吉尔看到他的刀静静地躺在两三米远的地方。他咬紧了嘴唇。</p><p>他恢复了一点力气，挣开抓住他身体的手往前爬了几步，感受到阴茎从他身体里滑出。</p><p>身后的男人踩着他的小腿，“别急着走，宝贝。”其他人在笑。</p><p>他的手终于碰到了刀柄。</p><p>刀光在巷子里洒落，纷纷扬扬地下了一场雪。无人踏足的巷子里，破碎的肢体开始流出血液。</p><p>那点红色的烟光掉了下来，和握住它的手一起。</p><p>西装男人因为疼痛嚎叫起来：“恶魔！你是恶魔！”然后尖叫着逃向灯火通明的大街。</p><p>维吉尔已经没有多余的力气了，所以他只是切开了空间，踉跄着走了进去，然后在浴室前撞倒了他一无所知的兄弟。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>杰斐逊太太的浴室防水做得糟透了。浴室里的水从门下的缝隙里溢出来，打湿但丁的靴底。但丁往后退了一步，看到红色在地板上流淌。他不知道维吉尔做了什么，这让他更加焦躁。</p><p>“我要进去了，维吉尔。”但丁敲敲门，在默数了十下之后用力地撞开了门。</p><p>在闯进浴室之前，但丁绝没有想到自己面对的会是一副骨架。一只和他相同的眼睛沉睡在眼窝里，另一只已经成了血洞。坚硬的颧骨穿透模糊的面部肌肉。但丁几乎疑心这是阎魔刀的杰作。维吉尔的胸膛和小腹被掀开，但丁甚至能看清腔体内正在跳动的心脏。残缺的血肉附着在修长的腿骨上，再生的肌肉组织蠕动着试图覆盖森白的骨骼。再生的速度看起来很慢，但丁意识到维吉尔现在的虚弱。即便在这种情况下，他大概也已经重复过太多次同样的动作，地板上到处都是肌体的碎块。</p><p>他们沉默着对视。但丁先动手脱掉自己破破烂烂的衬衣和裤子，把它们就那样丢在满是血的地板上，踩着淤积的肉块和洗澡水走过去。</p><p>但丁关掉淋浴开关咬开自己的手臂，让鲜血浸满维吉尔的全身。如他所料，维吉尔的身体在逐渐加快自我修补。他注意到维吉尔绷紧了肌肉。</p><p>“是我，是但丁，只有我在这里。”</p><p>他手臂上的伤口恢复得很快，所以他反反复复地撕裂它，保持血液的流出。等到维吉尔终于又像一个完整的瓷器娃娃之后，但丁停止放血，把花洒移到一边，伸手试了试淋浴的温度，耐心地调整水温。</p><p>他们从不一起洗澡。只要两个人同时呆在浴室里，但丁就总是有办法把事情变成一场湿淋淋的混战。现在他们呆在同一间浴室里，在满地破碎的血肉和积到脚踝的水里，维吉尔安静地站在他面前，但丁替他打上蜂蜜味的泡沫，然后认真地冲洗干净。</p><p>但丁把浴巾递给维吉尔，退出淋浴室，“我想你可能更想自己做这件事。”</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔像平常一样走出浴室，换了一身衣服，并在但丁邀请他一起点披萨外卖时表示拒绝。一切看起来都那么正常，直到但丁准备入睡，躺上了他们共享的那张大床。他一向入睡很快，这次也不例外，接着他翻了个身。</p><p>剧痛袭击了他的腹腔。他睁开眼睛，发现自己掉在地板上。“嘶——”但丁猜自己大概断了一半的肋骨。</p><p>罪魁祸首坐在床上，仍然是一副漠然的表情，好像但丁是自己掉到了地板上一样。</p><p>但他们都清楚有些事情无法伪装。并不是所有的事情都像但丁遗失的游戏账号，一旦忘记就可以从头再来。</p><p>断裂的骨头迅速地长好，但丁露出一个无所谓的笑，“我觉得我最近不太适合睡在床上。太软了，真难受，还是地板更舒服。”</p><p>“不过有点凉，”他补充了一句，“放心，我决定改成沙发了。”</p><p>床上的兄长没有说话。但丁看到他微微点了点下颚，松了一口气。</p><p>但丁抱了一床被子去沙发上。几分钟后，他又出现在卧室里。他犹豫了一下，递给房间里的另一个人一张纸巾，“维吉尔，我想你可能需要这个。”</p><p>维吉尔这才意识到自己额上的冷汗。</p><p> </p><p>“可怜的罗伯特·黑兹，昨晚卷入了一场混混的械斗，结果丢了一条胳膊。听说他疯了，不停地重复着‘孩子模样的恶魔杀掉了所有人’。”</p><p>不管信息传播技术多么发达，酒吧总是了解全城消息最方便的地方。醉鬼和即将变成醉鬼的家伙在这里谈论各种传闻细节，从到贫民窟里不知不觉死掉的倒霉虫到上流舞会里近来最受欢迎的乐队。</p><p>“上流人士跑到混混们的地盘，真有意思。”</p><p>“毕竟上流人士也会有些特别的‘爱好’。”最初说话的那人比了个下流的手势。</p><p>“哇哦，不过真的会有恶魔扮成小孩的样子吗？”但丁放下勺子，夸张地问。</p><p>“怎么可能，他准是被火并的场面吓坏了头脑。”</p><p>“那么，这位可怜的先生现在怎么样了？”但丁舀了一勺草莓圣代。</p><p>“大概是被送进了圣玛丽亚医院，那是最好的医院，毕竟他可是位上流人士。”</p><p>但丁不再说什么，慢慢地享受完了他的那杯圣代，接着结账离开了。</p><p> </p><p>圣玛丽亚医院不算难找，趁护士们忙着去病房处理麻烦的工夫，在登记簿上找到一位昨晚入院的黑兹先生也绝非难事。</p><p>罗伯特·黑兹住在单人病房里。窗户没有上锁，但丁抓住墙体上的水管，用另一只手推开窗户，跳了进去。</p><p>他借助月光扫视了一遍房间。罗伯特·黑兹本人右肩打着绷带，看起来睡得正香。房间的摆设看起来相当豪华，床头摆放着鲜花，他身边的衣架上挂着一件西服外套。但丁抓起那件外套，发现它缺了一只袖子。</p><p>罗伯特·黑兹在睡梦中被一个声音吵醒。这让他感觉非常不快。麻醉的药效已经逐渐消失，右肩上的伤口痛得他不停地低声呻吟，只有在睡眠中，他才能暂时摆脱疼痛的困扰。这个不知好歹的家伙竟然敢来打扰他好不容易得到的平静。他睁开眼睛想破口大骂，却在看到那张脸和银子似的头发的时候惊恐地失去了声音。</p><p>他立刻反应了过来，准备出声呼救。这个恶魔，这个毁了他的恶魔，只要保安们过来，他就死定了。</p><p>在他的打算实现之前，但丁眼疾手快地把那件外套塞进了黑兹的嘴，并打了一个结实又漂亮的结。</p><p>但丁从背上拔下叛逆，居高临下地看着他。魔界重剑的剑锋顶着人类的躯体。死亡会来得很快，只要他稍一用力，鲜红的血液就会即刻刺破这个人的皮肤翻涌而出。他的哥哥，他高傲的哥哥，亲爱的维吉尔，他所遭受的屈辱和痛苦需要用血来洗清。</p><p>他想起他曾经沉迷过翻看书架上的传奇小说。由于某种说不清的自尊心，他不愿让自己博学的兄弟知道这件事。维吉尔发现后果然轻蔑地看了他一眼，从满脸通红的他手中抽出装帧精美的小说，一字一顿地念出书页上的话。</p><p>“只有血才洗得掉名誉上的污点。”<a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[i]</a></p><p>他紧紧地握住叛逆。</p><p> </p><p>但丁躺在沙发上。</p><p>卧室的门被打开，维吉尔走了出来。</p><p>“维吉尔。”但丁睁开眼睛，叫他的名字。</p><p>维吉尔在沙发前停住脚步。他知道但丁没有睡着。他的胞弟在伪装熟睡时并不能很好地控制呼吸的节奏。</p><p>“我可能找到了罗伯特·黑兹。我是说，断了一条手臂的那个人。地址就在餐桌上。”</p><p>但丁盯着天花板上的壁纸，像要从中看出一张藏宝图。他尽量不让自己去想维吉尔现在的心情，“我确定是他，不过我没有杀了他。”</p><p>他用重剑拍晕了黑兹，吊在窗外听到护士们说服黑兹没人进过他的房间，一切只是他因为精神紧张搞错了梦境和现实。</p><p>“我会自己解决一切的。”维吉尔最后这么说。</p><p>维吉尔走过去收起那张纸条，给自己倒了半杯水，然后饮尽。</p><p>“晚安，但丁。”</p><p>“晚安，维吉尔。”</p><p>维吉尔回到房间，但丁继续躺在沙发上。他们都没有睡着。</p><p> </p><p>他们整夜整夜地清醒着。</p><p>半魔的体质并不足以让他们彻底不需要睡眠。而每一个晚上他们同样地无法入睡，乌青在两个人的眼下同步地增长。</p><p>但丁在客厅里走来走去。他不知道那天夜里他是否做了正确的选择。他当然可以杀了罪犯，但他无法命令时间倒流，无法复原一件破碎的瓷器，无法偿还维吉尔以另一根命运的纺线。但丁停下，决定和他的哥哥谈谈。</p><p>维吉尔睁着眼睛，数着但丁已经走了多少步，决定给这件事一个了结。</p><p>第二天早上，双子中更为年幼的那个推开门的时候，维吉尔刚斩开一道空间裂缝。</p><p>他们都知道他要去干什么，而但丁只是看着他。</p><p>别这样看着我，他想，别用充满悲哀的眼睛看着我。</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[i]</a> 大仲马【法】，《基督山伯爵》。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>维吉尔用衣领遮住脖子，戴上全指手套，走出门。</p><p>但丁在门口等待着。他宣称要兄长陪他去做一件重要的事情。但丁的车技的确不错。维吉尔坐在二手汽车的副驾驶上，觉得自己的弟弟偶尔也有些优点。</p><p>他们停在了一栋写字楼前。但丁带着他穿过空旷的楼梯和废弃的楼层，最后在一扇挂了牌子的小门前停了下来。他发现牌子上写着“阿斯翠亚（Astraea）<a href="#_edn1" id="_ednref1" name="_ednref1">[①]</a>互助会”。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“呃，一个迅速入睡诀窍交流会？”</p><p>维吉尔转身欲走。但丁伸开手臂拦住他。维吉尔视若无睹地继续往前。但丁只好不断后退，极力避免给他带来不必要的触碰。</p><p>“维吉尔，你先听我解释，这只不过是一个大家可以一起聊聊天的地方。真的，我保证！就只是聊天。而且他们有很多关于睡眠的小诀窍，你不能继续这样失眠。你知道自己的眼睛看起来有多糟糕吗？当然我不是在说黑眼圈是什么问题，但是我想你总可以试试。”</p><p>维吉尔停下，硬邦邦地回答：“你也好不到哪去。”</p><p> </p><p>他们敲开了门。一位年轻的女士负责迎接他们。</p><p>“你们好，我是斯黛拉（Stella）。”她微笑着介绍自己。</p><p>斯黛拉小姐看起来不到三十岁，体格瘦小，皮肤红润，脸上有一些雀斑。但丁注意到她的一些头发已经变成了发白的灰色，这可和她的年龄不太相符。</p><p>但丁凑过去请求她能否单独和维吉尔聊一聊，“我的哥哥可能不会高兴参加一个聚会。”</p><p>她明亮的眼睛似乎一下子就看透了但丁的困窘，“没关系，孩子。我们本来就不能让一个初来者这么做，尤其是你们还是些孩子。”</p><p>她从柜子里取出两块奶糖，递给但丁一颗，又走过去问年长的那个，“维吉尔，你喜欢奶糖吗？”</p><p>“不，谢谢。”维吉尔往后退了两步。</p><p>斯黛拉带着温和的笑意继续问他：“那或许你愿意和我一起坐坐吗？”</p><p>“就在那里，”她指着靠窗的一张大桌子说，“我们可以坐在桌子的两端，你的弟弟站在这里就能看到我们。”</p><p>维吉尔点点头表示同意。</p><p>他们坐下来开始聊天。斯黛拉似乎熟练地掌握了对话的技巧，她懂得该如何让人开口，又能以最贴切的方式进行倾听。维吉尔尽管并不愿意和人交谈，还是不知不觉地和她聊了很久。他有点懊恼自己的大意，同时因这种信息上的不对等感到焦虑，“那么女士，您为什么要来这里呢？”</p><p>美丽的女士轻轻地叹了一口气，“组织这里的人是我。”</p><p>“在十岁时，我被性侵了。”</p><p>“抱歉，我不知道……”维吉尔没有想到这位瘦小的女士会如此平静地谈论一场童年的噩梦。</p><p>“没什么。我的父亲因为酗酒而早早死掉了，母亲一个人没法养活我。强奸我的人是我的资助人。他把我放到他的腿上，说他会资助我上学，我只要陪他玩个游戏就好。一切只是个游戏。”</p><p>“非常可笑的是直到很多年以后，我才弄清楚那天发生了什么。但我还是什么也做不了，我得到了他的资助，而且没有人知道这件事，我不能，我不能告发他。”</p><p>“我在大学里最好的朋友是新闻系的学生。在我们快要毕业的那一年，她和其他几个学生得到了去一场名流晚宴采访的机会。可是那天晚上她没有回来。”</p><p>“她报了警，结果一点用也没有，没有谁来救她。两个月之后，有人被发现摔死在她那天采访的酒店前。我就是知道那是她，所以我去认领了尸体。他们打开尸体袋给我看，里面只有一堆肉块，可我看见了她腰上的那个纹身。”她说到这里顿住了，好像接下来的每一个词都需要莫大的勇气。</p><p>“她一直想要成为一名战地记者。那是一个天平与剑的纹身。”</p><p>“我问遍了所有人。后来我知道，那天带走她的就是我的资助人。”</p><p>“这是我的错，因为我没有说出来，因为我的懦弱，她才会遭遇这些。我是沉默的共犯，我是强奸犯的包庇者。所以我一定得做点什么。”</p><p>维吉尔想说点什么安慰她，但是理智告诉他任何语言都无法匹配强大的决心。</p><p>“你原谅他了吗？”</p><p>她美丽的脸上露出了痛苦的笑容，“绝不。”</p><p>他们坐在窗口的阳光里，长久地沉默。</p><p>“我想你可以试试牛奶，”她最后说，“睡前的牛奶可能会对你的睡眠起到一些好的作用。”</p><p>离开的时候他踟蹰了一下，然后问斯黛拉能否给他一颗奶糖。</p><p>“当然可以。”女士说，从口袋里拿出了那颗被拒绝的糖果。</p><p>维吉尔和但丁向女士道别，咬着奶糖坐上车座。但丁似乎想说点什么，也许是想知道他们今天的对话结果如何，但他迟迟没有开口，显然是不知道该怎么开启这个话题。</p><p>“也许之前我是搞错了一些东西。”他低声说，“另外，斯黛拉小姐建议我睡前喝杯牛奶。”</p><p>但丁的肩膀放松下来，“那我们现在去买牛奶。”</p><p> </p><p>他们再次拜访互助会的那间小屋时，斯黛拉小姐正在上次的桌前整理什么资料。</p><p>维吉尔瞥了一眼，看见文件上重复出现的亨伯特。</p><p>鲍比·亨伯特。</p><p>斯黛拉小姐请他坐下，她很快就会完成这些。他等了一会儿，问她：“这些是那个人的资料吗？”</p><p>“是的，”她放下笔，抬起头看着维吉尔说，“又有……新的受害者。”</p><p>“警方已经立案了。勇敢的姑娘，她立刻报了警。我相信这次他会得到应有的惩罚的，我在尽量全面地整理证据。”</p><p>“这次你能把他送进监狱吗？”</p><p>“我不知道，但我得努力去相信。”</p><p>斯黛拉小姐很忙，所以这次他们只是在那儿呆了一小会儿。</p><p>离开之前，这位辛劳的女士问他最近的睡眠如何。</p><p>“谢谢你的主意，”维吉尔向她道谢，“我感觉好多了。”</p><p> </p><p>他们拎着两瓶牛奶回到家。</p><p>“给我一个拥抱。”</p><p>“什……什么？”但丁差点摔了手里的牛奶瓶。</p><p>“拥抱我。”维吉尔重复道。</p><p>但丁伸出手，僵硬地调整姿势尝试以慢速给自己的兄弟一个拥抱。</p><p>这很好，维吉尔想，但丁已经非常努力了。所以他也得试着去习惯另一个人的温度、气味和触碰。</p><p>轰！</p><p>但丁从那堆本该是他们餐桌的废墟里爬起来，拍拍衣服，“哦吼，老哥，你比上次动手多忍耐了一点时间。”</p><p> </p><p>鲍比·亨伯特（Bobby·Humbert）从口袋里掏出手帕擦了擦额头。尽管一次性的纸巾早已经大幅度地普及，他依旧迷恋这种古老的清洁方式。手帕的质地让他想起女孩柔软的胸脯和大腿。你可以肆无忌惮地在上面留下自己的痕迹，青的或者紫的，血液或者精液。</p><p>今天有点热。他站起身，松松领带，准备休息一会儿。他离开椅子，发现自己的办公室里多出了一个人。来客握着一把日本刀，银色的头发在阳光下微微发亮。</p><p>“嘿！你是什么人？”他这么问，紧接着看到了自己的身体。</p><p>他不断向下，咕咚一声掉在了木质地板上，打了个滚儿，撞翻了垃圾桶。</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔和但丁并肩躺在床上。</p><p>但丁有些紧张，“维吉，你确定？说实在的，我已经习惯了睡沙发，床有点太软了。我说真的……”</p><p>“闭嘴。”维吉尔说。</p><p>但丁不说话了。他们就这样在夜晚躺着。</p><p>过了一会儿，维吉尔感觉到有什么在抓他的手，他反握回去。</p><p>“嘿！”但丁把脸扭向他。他不太确定维吉尔这是什么意思。</p><p>维吉尔没有回答他。于是但丁凑过去贴得更近。他们挨在一起，握着手一起听彼此的呼吸。</p><p>很快他们都睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>这是个晴朗的晚上。适合趁着群星约会，适合亲吻爱人，适合在窗边读一页诗，也适合结束一场丑陋的梦。</p><p>维吉尔换下睡衣，拿起阎魔刀斩开空间，在身后留下一片沉寂。</p><p>但丁睁开眼睛，空荡荡的黑暗里，他还能隐约感知到空间因破碎产生的波动。他坐起身，看到总是合不拢的窗帘缝隙里，落满了星星。这是个美丽的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>罗伯特·黑兹又一次地被人从睡梦中吵醒。他怒火中烧，想要连上次莫名其妙的梦一起发泄到来人的头上。然后他坐起来，又一次地看到那张恶魔的面孔和那头银发。</p><p>“不，”他说，“不，不是真的，这只是又一个梦。”</p><p>维吉尔用拇指将阎魔推出鞘。在刀刃上一隙的月光里，他看见自己的倒影。平日梳得一丝不苟的头发散落在额前，使他恍惚拿刀的人究竟是自己还是他那生性浪荡的胞弟。在他刻意回避之下，他竟然没有意识到他们的联系是如此紧密，以至于成为了彼此的镜面。</p><p>“这不是梦，”维吉尔的手握上刀柄，“这是你要付出的代价。”</p><p>“不！”罗伯特想这么大声地喊出来，但他没能听到自己的声音。血液飞溅在墙面上。</p><p>维吉尔切开空间跳了进去。</p><p>另一头，小小的床头灯已经亮了起来。但丁坐在床上问他：“嘿，老哥！要来杯睡前牛奶吗？”</p><p>“别放糖。”他收刀回答。</p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ednref1" id="_edn1" name="_edn1">[①]</a> 古希腊神话中的群星与正义的女神。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>